


【异坤】恰好_9（小汽车部分）

by ivyyin17



Category: 1k - Fandom, 异坤
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyyin17/pseuds/ivyyin17





	【异坤】恰好_9（小汽车部分）

蔡徐坤含住他的喉结，轻轻舔了下，然后慢慢吻上去，从下颌到眉梢，算作应答。  
于是王子异也热烈地回吻他，纵使忘情，也小心翼翼地把人侧放在床上，避免压到他腿上的伤口。  
蔡徐坤圈着他的脖子，撒娇道：  
“你还挺浪漫。”  
王子异往手指上缠塑料胶布，一边缠一边认真说道：  
“书上讲，浪漫的氛围和适当的前|戏，有助于帮你放松下来。”  
“……”  
蔡徐坤甜滋滋的笑容僵住了，脸色变得有点沉。

王子异沉浸在紧张而生疏的情绪里，毫无知觉，他缠好手指，缓缓抚过蔡徐坤的腰腹，最后轻轻地落在他屁|股上，一本正经道：  
“坤坤，我会先放手指进去，你不舒服就跟我说啊。”  
王子异有节奏地按压着他小|穴周围的皮肤，另只手放在前面，温柔地抚摸着他的胸口，陌生又刺激的触感，引得蔡徐坤全身震颤，忍不住叫出声来。  
“唔……唔……”  
蔡徐坤感觉下面有了点反应，刚想去抓，手却被王子异紧紧握住。  
“坤坤，先别急，书上说，这时候刺激前面的话，后面……会缩紧的，等下就……进不去了。”  
蔡徐坤瞪着他，委委屈屈的松了手，脸更臭了。

心里不舒坦，身子自然也不配合，王子异伸到第四根手指头的时候，蔡徐坤忽而觉得肠胃一阵痉挛，痛的要命。  
腻腻的润滑液，随着粘粘的汗液化开了，一点点流进他肚子里，蔡徐坤掩着嘴干呕一阵，终于忍不住，跌跌撞撞跑进厕所，吐的一塌糊涂。

蜡烛燃尽，房间变得昏昏沉沉，玫瑰花瓣也踢乱了，散落一地。  
王子异听着厕所里搜心刮肺的呕吐声，心乱如麻：  
“怎么……怎么跟书上写的……  
一点都不一样啊……”

蔡徐坤捂着肚子从马桶上爬起来，重新刷了牙，王子异端了杯热水过来。  
“坤坤，还好吧？”  
蔡徐坤接了他的杯子，可是沉着脸不说话。  
“坤坤，很不舒服吗？”  
王子异轻轻吻住他的额头，柔声道：  
“咱们先不做了，好不好？”  
他扶着蔡徐坤躺好了，又说道：  
“书上说，这是迷走神经反射，是第一次……的常见状况。坤坤，等我好好研究一下，下次咱们……”  
“王子异！！！”  
蔡徐坤先是虎着脸瞪住他，没一会儿，眼圈又红了：  
“书书书，就知道看书上说的，你是要睡我还是要解剖我啊王子异！！”

说罢，他狠狠咬住王子异的唇瓣，把咸咸热热的眼泪灌进他嘴巴里。  
吻没一会儿，又觉得缺氧，头晕胸闷的。于是气哼哼把人推开，侧躺着不说话。  
“坤坤，你先缓一会儿，听话。”  
王子异拎起一只毛巾折成的白天鹅，十分粗暴的从脖子那里拧开，给他擦额头上的虚汗：  
“怎么那么多汗啊。”  
王子异皱紧了眉头，自言自语道：  
“这……这些都是谁发明的。”  
“怎么能……这么折腾自己心爱的人呢。”

蔡徐坤听见这话，眼睛一酸，骨碌碌掉下两颗眼泪来。  
哼，呆子，拿你有什么办法呢。  
他翻过身，重新把王子异圈进怀里，循循善诱：  
“书上说，迷走神经反射，只是身体的应激反应，所以，休息一会就没事了。”  
他捏捏王子异的后颈，又说道：  
“书上还说，放到第四根手指……  
就差不多，可以进去了吧。”

话音刚落，便觉得身子一空，王子异翻个身，把他结结实实的抱起来，举在半空中。  
“啊……干嘛啦。”

王子异小心翼翼地扶着他，让他跪着跨坐在自己身上，然后麻利地褪下裤子。  
蔡徐坤往下看看，绷不住笑出来，低了头，伏在他耳边问：  
“忍多久啦？”  
“坤坤，你自己坐上来，好不好？”  
“我会牢牢地抓着你，你觉得受不了了就停下来，我……怕你疼。”  
他安抚着蔡徐坤的背，手伸到后面试探了一下，放下心来，又啰嗦道：  
“你有伤，又刚吐过，我觉得，这样会比趴着好一点，不会压到腿和肚子……”  
还没说完，蔡徐坤便简单粗暴地坐了上去，俯身印下一个吻，牢牢堵住他没完没了的嘴巴。

刚进入一点，蔡徐坤便龇牙咧嘴的痛。  
连忙深呼吸一下，咬紧嘴唇，才勉强没有叫出来。  
一抬头，撞上王子异湿漉漉的眼睛。那双眼睛瞬也不瞬地盯着他，眼底是蔡徐坤还未曾领略过的深邃和璀璨：  
“坤坤，你是我的。”  
这话像是万灵的麻醉剂，蔡徐坤半截身子便酥了，温温软软的贴进王子异怀里，又向下陷了几分：  
“嗯，你也是我的。”

王子异知道蔡徐坤一定很疼，可这个当下，再佛性的人，也生出满心攫取的贪婪。  
他轻轻托着蔡徐坤的臂膀，掌控着他的身体，跟随自己上下抽插的节律，一次次地共振。  
平日里再难启齿的肉麻情话，在荷尔蒙的洗礼下，也变得脱口而出，横冲直撞。  
“坤坤，我好喜欢的眼睛，掉眼泪也好看。”  
他半仰起身子，含住他的眼睛，脉脉地吻：  
“可我不忍心看你掉眼泪。”  
他又一路吻下去，划过蔡徐坤小小的鼻梁。  
“这里我也喜欢，坤坤笑起来总是皱鼻子。”  
他蹭了蹭蔡徐坤的鼻尖，又说道：  
“坤坤，我最喜欢看你笑了。”  
接着，含住他肉嘟嘟的唇：  
“坤坤，你的嘴唇好软，我也好喜欢。”

蔡徐坤忍不住暗暗腹诽，王子异怎么TM这么有力气，一边折腾他，一边还能说出那么多屁话来……！！！  
却又不争气地红了脸，连带着整个身子都烧的滚烫，呼出的气也仿佛蒸过，唇齿间只剩绵绵软软的呼唤：  
“子异……”

“坤坤，还难受吗？”  
王子异一路向下，轻轻吻住蔡徐坤的肚子，舌头舔过他身上小小的绒毛：  
“这里，我也喜欢。”  
蔡徐坤又羞又臊地闭上眼睛，可是王子异搂紧了他，让他贴着自己的胸膛：  
“坤坤，每次抱着你，我的心都跳得好厉害，你听听。”  
于是蔡徐坤又睁开眼睛，轻轻搂住他的腰，微微的蹭，绵绵地嚷：  
“子异……子异……”  
王子异被他唤得周身都温热，又深入几分，靠着逆天的腰腹和臂弯肌群，纵使平躺着，也能在心上人的身体里畅快游走。  
当他再一次把蔡徐坤轻轻托起又缓缓放下的时候，禁不住红着脸想，以后还要加倍努力地举铁才行。

进入状态的王子异，仿佛成了绝佳的床上伴侣，举止温柔，又充满令人安心的力量。  
他早忘了书本上的方枘圆凿，而是时刻关注着蔡徐坤脸上的表情：他蹩眉，他便柔一些，他低吟，他便快一些，有时候也会有点放肆地挑逗他，蔡徐坤蜷在他怀里禁不住的抖，抖得他很舒服。  
王子异仿佛要把满腔的柔情都倾吐在这个蜜也似的晚上，蔡徐坤热热的身子包裹着他，像一条温暖的河。  
王子异这才明白，原来和爱的人“互相折腾”，真的是一件……  
很享受的事。

不知过了多久，一团温温热热的东西落在王子异胸口，蔡徐坤筋疲力尽地倒下来，伏在他肩上，轻轻哼着，像只疲惫却餍足的猫咪。  
王子异小心翼翼地抽身出来，把蔡徐坤抱到枕头上，让他慢慢平复。  
蔡徐坤喘吁吁地躺着，看看他身边的人，下身依旧坚挺，摸上去烫手的热。  
“喂，王子异，你也太……太久了吧。”  
蔡徐坤莫名有种占了下风的感觉，有点不爽，伸手胡乱抓他，可王子异的那个东西，就是岿然不动。  
“……哼。”

“坤坤，有没有不舒服？”  
“没有啊。”  
蔡徐坤支撑起酸软的身子，俯下身去，贴着王子异的那个地方，印下一连串绵绵的吻：  
“没有不舒服……而且……  
很舒服。”  
他钻进王子异怀里，撒娇地拱了拱。  
忽而听见这人闷哼一声，终于释放。


End file.
